Boxing Haruka
by Yorkie
Summary: Haruka in a commercial.


Sailor moon, the sailor moon characters and their   
respective names and likeness are property of Toei   
Animation, Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, DIC and others,   
They are not mine.   
  
  
Boxing Haruka  
By Yorkie  
  
Haruka sat in the boardroom staring at the advertisement   
representatives. "I have to do a commercial?"  
  
"It's part of the contract you signed with your sponsor." The   
tall man in the trendy two piece suit commented. "Surely you read   
over your contract before you signed it?"  
  
"I scanned it." The blonde squirmed in the leather swivel chair.   
She'd never really read her contract, she had been so young when   
she'd signed it. All it meant to her at the time was, sign it and   
you get to drive the nice pretty car!  
Her sponsors had always handled things for her. Haruka simply told   
them what she needed and they provided it for her. In return, she won   
races and all parties profited from it.  
  
"Well..." The female rep in the gaudy green outfit said. "your contract   
has an 'exploitation clause' in it. That means that you are legally bound   
to do any form of advertisement your sponsor sees fit."  
  
"Oh." Haruka cleared her throat and fidgeted. "And what sort of   
advertisement do they have in mind for me?"  
  
The tall man adjusted his glasses and smiled. "Cushy Comfy Boxer shorts."  
  
"Boxer shorts?" Haruka's eyes doubled in size.   
  
"Do you wear boxer shorts Tenoh-san?" The woman asked.  
  
"I have," Haruka felt a warm rush of blood invade her cheeks. "but not   
that particular brand." A smile spread across her face. "So I guess I   
can't do a commercial for something I don't use."  
  
The two reps covered their mouths and giggled. "It's done all the   
time Tenoh-san!" The man tittered.  
  
"Really?" Haruka seemed a bit surprised. "You mean there's no truth in   
advertising?"   
  
The two professionals found the last statement hilarious and doubled   
over with laughter.  
  
"Oh my..." The woman held her side and gasped for air. "if there were   
truth in advertising, I would be out of a job!"  
  
"Tenoh-san," The man had finally caught his breath. "you have a delicious   
sense of humor!"  
  
"Thank you." Haruka was not at all amused.  
  
"We have here the concept that was approved by your sponsor." The young   
woman placed a sketch pad on an easel. "As you can see, you'll be wearing   
only a pair of Cushy Comfy Boxer Shorts and saying..."  
  
"Only the shorts?" Haruka interrupted.  
  
"Yes, only the shorts..." The woman continued.  
  
"Nothing else?" The blonde interrupted again.  
  
"Tenoh-san," The man broke in this time. "is there something wrong? I   
mean as far as your chest is concerned?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you have scars or tattoos?" He offered. "Something that might not   
photograph well?  
  
"No, no scars or tattoos."   
  
The woman smiled and continued. "Then there are no problems."  
  
"Only two that I can think of." Haruka muttered under her breath.  
  
"Pardon?" The young lady inquired. "There is a problem?"  
  
"Uh..." Haruka smiled weakly. "couldn't I wear a T-shirt?"  
  
"Tenoh-san," The man seemed to be tiring of Haruka's objections.   
"you have heard of the expression 'sex sells'?" He eyed her for a moment.   
"You are a handsome young man and your sponsor is well aware of your   
female following. THEY have decided that you shall appear in only a   
pair of Cushy Comfy Boxer Shorts."  
  
"THEY don't have to explain this to my girlfriend." Haruka grumbled.  
  
The two reps looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"I see the problem." The woman grinned. "You have a jealous girlfriend?"  
  
"Well not..." What was she saying? This was her way out! "YES, yes   
I do! She gets very jealous..." This was perfect, she could play for   
sympathy. "and she throws things when she gets angry. It's hard to   
dodge large glass objects."  
  
"We understand completely." The man said.   
  
Haruka smiled warmly. "Then that means I'll be wearing a T-shirt."  
  
"No," He sat in the chair next to her. "it means we understand.   
You will comply with your sponsor's wishes or I doubt very much   
they will renew your contract."  
  
**********  
  
"Naked?" Michiru found it hard to retain her cool exterior.  
"You'll be naked?"  
  
"Not naked," Haruka corrected. "topless."  
  
"Topless is naked from the waist up!" Michiru exclaimed as she folded   
her arms over her chest. "I won't allow it. Your nakedness is for my   
eyes alone!"  
  
"Michiru, I don't have a choice."  
  
"You most certainly do have a choice!" Her blue eyes had sparks flying   
from them. "You march into that boardroom tomorrow and tell them you're   
not going to do their commercial!"  
  
Haruka sighed. "It doesn't matter, once they see I'm not a man, they   
won't run the add." Michiru watched as Haruka flopped onto the couch,   
her eyes fixed on the ceiling. "Don't you see Michiru? I'll be exposed   
in more ways than one."  
  
The green haired beauty sat down next to her partner. Inside her blood   
boiled. How dare they force her darling to degrade herself in such a   
manner! Haruka would be seen for the vulnerable female that she was   
and not the cool collected man she chose to project. "There must be a way   
around your contract."  
  
Haruka closed her eyes. "I've gone over it. The sponsors own my name   
and likeness. They can do whatever they want with me."  
  
"YOUR name and likeness." Michiru repeated softly, her mind was racing   
wildly. "Come with me." She grabbed Haruka's arm and pulled.  
  
"What?"   
  
She dragged the tall blonde into her art room and grabbed a brush.   
"I have an idea!"  
  
**********  
  
The next day Haruka stood on the Cushy Comfy Boxer Short set dressed   
in a dark blue pair of boxers and a sleeveless navy blue T-shirt.   
Michiru stood next to her.  
  
"I hope this works." Haruka whispered to her partner.  
  
"So do I." Michiru replied.  
  
"Ah, Tenoh-san." The tall young man from the day before called to the   
young woman. "I see you are early."  
  
"Yes," She said. "I want to get this over with a soon as possible."  
  
"Yes." He nodded his agreement as his eyes fell on Michiru. "This   
young lady would be?"  
  
"Kaioh Michiru-san." Michiru said pleasantly. "I hope you don't mind   
if I stay and watch."  
  
"Not at all." He replied. Turning back to Haruka he said. "We must get   
started. Would you please remove your T-shirt?"  
  
The two women exchanged glances. Haruka turned her back to the man   
and removed her shirt. When she faced him again, his mouth hit the floor.  
"What?" It took him a few moments to recover his voice. "What is that?"   
He stammered.  
  
"Do you like it?" Michiru asked. "I painted it myself."  
  
Painted vividly on Haruka's chest was a self-portrait of Michiru. The   
long flowing strands of hair skillfully hid the blonde's nipples and   
drew attention away from her curves.  
  
"It's..." The man searched for the right word. "elaborate." He swallowed   
hard. "Tenoh-san, you said you had no scars or tattoos."  
  
"I don't." Haruka smiled.  
  
"Does it wash off?" He asked.  
  
"Does it?" Haruka asked her lover.  
  
"No." Michiru replied. "But it will wear off in a few months."  
  
"Months?" His glasses slid down to the end of his nose. "I suppose we'll   
just have to shoot the painting too."  
  
"I don't think so." Michiru said.  
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
Michiru smiled ever so pleasantly at the man. "Haruka's sponsors do not   
have the rights to my name and likeness and I am not about to sign a   
contract with them."  
  
"But..." The poor man was in a bind. "we need to do this today! I'm   
working against a deadline!"  
  
Michiru picked up the discarded T-shirt. "Then may I suggest allowing   
Haruka to wear this?"  
  
**********  
  
A few weeks later the happy couple stood in downtown Tokyo staring   
up at the larger than life poster of Haruka in her Cushy Comfy   
Boxer Shorts. A small gathering of teenagers stood a few feet away   
from them.  
  
"Oh, isn't he gorgeous?" One girl swooned.  
  
"Tenoh Haruka is a dream!" A second girl added.  
  
"He certainly is!" A male voice announced.  
  
The two girls stared at the boy who had made the comment.  
"I always knew there was something different about you!" The first   
girl said.  
  
Michiru held her hand over her mouth and giggled.  
  
Haruka sighed. "It's nice to know that young people have such good taste!"  
  
"Your lack of modesty never ceases to amaze me!" Michiru commented.  
  
"Are you jealous?" Haruka teased.  
  
"No, not at all." Michiru smiled evilly at her partner. "That's my   
face painted on your chest after all!"  
  
"That is until it wears off." Haruka added.  
  
Michiru laughed at the blonde. "Of course."  
  
A sudden dark thought hit Haruka like a ton of bricks. "This paint will   
wear off won't it?"  
  
Michiru smiled sweetly and started to walk away.  
  
"Hey! Come on Michiru! It will wear off...won't it?"  
  
****************************** 


End file.
